


These days they will find us

by ArbuscularMycorrhizal



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, getting a little bigger, just one big family, non-graphic description of childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbuscularMycorrhizal/pseuds/ArbuscularMycorrhizal
Summary: Take place in the future where the Mighty Nein have retired to the coast and everything, absolutely everything, is more than okay.Just some soft and short fluffy nonsense because I want everyone to be alright.





	These days they will find us

She tells Caleb first.

It would have been Yeza but he found her in his workshop late one night. Watching a vial of yellow slowly turn a beautiful green for the second time, just to be sure. He puts two and two together and comes up with more. Asking her in a shaky voice and her throat is too tight with tears to do anything but nod. He hugs her and they both cry so hard they end up laughing.

She tells Caleb first.

In his cramped little study with light streaming through the window. Because she wants him to have the quiet. He drops the book he was holding and spills his ink. Kneeling in front of her to pull her into the gentlest hug she has ever had.

“I was thinking,” she says, looking up at the blue sky through the window, “Una if it was a girl.”

She lets him soak her shoulder with tears and rubs his back until he can stop crying.

She tell Beau and Jester next.

Jester screams so loud the windows shake and tackles Beau off the couch into a hug.

“What the fuck man?”

“I can’t tackle her, she’s pregnant!”

She laughs so hard at the two of them she nearly falls out of her chair.

When she tells Caduceus the firbolg’s whole face lights up.

“That’s just wonderful.”

He makes her tea every morning to help with the sickness and she catches him smiling at everything all of the time. He hums in tune with the bees and takes up knitting to produce little bootie after little bootie.

Fjord doesn’t seem to know how to deal with her. He either hovers, waiting for something to go horribly wrong, or absolutely refuses to talk to her. She ends up cornering him on the porch one night and they have a very long conversation about how families can be found just as easily as they can be made. Fjord still doesn’t know what to do after that but he takes Luke down to the docks whenever the little boy asks and promises her he’ll teach her son how to swim when the water is warmer.

Yasha comes back with the beginning of summer on the coast. By then she is definitely beginning to show quite a bit and is always too hot and flustered. She lets the larger woman lay cool hands on her belly and watches as the entire pale face lights up with wonder.

“Mollymauk,” she says, “if it’s a boy.” Yasha doesn’t say anything to that, but fresh flowers make their way into every vase and unused jar in the house.

When the time comes it’s Jester and Caduceus who help her through the delivery. It’s Yeza who holds her hand the entire time.

Fjord and Beau keep Luke busy all day with trips to the market and games in the front garden. They tuck him in to bed once night falls and he’s all tired out.

Yasha stays with Caleb who is too nervous to anything but heat water and pace about. She can hear him muttering in Zimnian and creaking around the living room. Yasha’s low voice seems to provide a little comfort.

The labor goes on through the night and by the time the sky is beginning to lighten she is absolutely fucking done with this whole mess. She swears in every language she knows and nearly breaks Yeza’s hand. Jester and Caduceus tell her she’s doing great. Yeza doesn’t stop telling her how proud he is.

When the soft summer dawn breaks, the sound of tiny lungs crying out for the first time joins it, and then just a little bit later another tiny set of lungs joins that. She cries and so does everyone else.

Jester throws open the windows with magic and her voice scares all the roosting birds into the air early morning air.

“IT’S TWINS!”

She smiles through her tears at all of her family as the Mighty Nein grows a little more. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song [You Are Loved](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6Dd9wPxuV0) by Defiance, Ohio


End file.
